Contemporary aircraft may have autoflight systems including a flight management system (FMS), an autopilot system, and an autothrottle system each of which include independent displays and controls. The separate systems have overlapping information and parameters for their separate functions. Each system has its own multi-layer user interface that is presented to the flight crew on a multi-function display (MFD) or other display device. Each system also tends to show a multitude of data regardless of its usefulness. The result is a complex set of layered displays and modes of operation, which are difficult to learn and use efficiently and require significant crew training.